


December isn't necessarily cold

by EvanJosten, WolfStClaire



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanJosten/pseuds/EvanJosten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStClaire/pseuds/WolfStClaire
Summary: Neil has been unsure about his role as co-captain but Andrew knows, just like he usually does how to comfort Neil.





	December isn't necessarily cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me writing a self-indulgent fic where Andrew takes care of his (not) boyfriend. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!!

The season was well under way and the Foxes were riding on a high, winning more games than they lost. The new players were strong but still had to merge into the cohesion that existed within the team from the previous year. It was not the worse, and Neil was growing into his role of co-captain.

One night however, nearing Christmas, Neil realized how soon Dan would be gone and he'd be left to captain on his own. He was fidgety, or at least more than usual, according to what Andrew considered Neil's normalcy. Andrew stepped into their dorm he saw Neil hunched over on the coach, seemingly staring at his hands although his gaze was unfocused. He didn't look up as he shut the door and his mind obviously far away from here and now.

Andrew managed a short, rough "Neil" before he caught Neil's attention. Andrew could see that Neil's eyes were hooded, dark circles giving a hint of the anxiety running in the other's system. Andrew knew that there wasn't much he could do in the form of comforting Neil in his role with words and so decided to do something something slightly more his style.

Andrew removed his coat and hung it before stepping further into the dorm. He quirked an eyebrow to Neil and very lowly, he asked "Yes or no?". Neil gave him a nod and mouthed "yes" before to standing abruptly and walking towards their room. His shoulders were still slightly slouched but it was as if that the moment he felt Andrew's gaze on his back, he straightened up his posture.

Andrew followed him inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He wouldn’t allow anyone to witness Neil when he was at his most vulnerable. If there was something Andrew valued as much as his promises, it was secrets someone didn't want to be widely known. The wreckage of scars of Neil's chest counted in that last category.

Neil, just as they did so often, climbed onto Andrew's bed and waited for the other to settle next to him. The first thing Andrew did was to let his hands wander into Neil's hair, pushing his hands through the auburn curls as Neil let his eyes close. Then he pulled the other into a kiss, trying to convey his passion as he brought Neil’s bottom lip between his teeth. It was a given that Neil wouldn’t touch him unless he was given permission, but Andrew could feel the tension in Neil’s shoulders as he stopped himself from reaching out, even if it was just to anchor himself.

As Andrew had seen how Neil had looked before noticing he wasn’t alone anymore he accepted Neil putting his hands on him. "Only my neck and up." Andrew whispered before coming forward again, whilst feeling Neil slipping his hands onto the back of his neck, intertwining his fingers to steady them, so he could avoid removing his hands too easily.

It had been a while since Andrew had started feeling comfortable enough to have Neil put his hands on him. It was clear that Neil never took him for granted and always asked about what was correct and what wasn't. Andrew brought one of his hands onto the side of Neil's neck and with his mouth, he trailed from Neil's lips and went downwards, biting and licking purposefully, making marks on clear skin, avoiding marking over Neil’s old scars with care.

Neil slightly twitched under his teasing, goosebumps raising on his skin, a reaction that told Andrew that his touches reached through and brought the reactions he sought. With his free hand, Andrew pressed it onto Neil's chest, fingers hovering over his ribcage, feeling for Neil's heartbeat. Seemingly satisfied, Andrew raised back to bring Neil back into a kiss, slipping his tongue into the others mouth and swallowing his low moan. Pulling back slightly asking “I want to blow you, yes or no?”

Neil's pupils had widened and he looked downwards at Andrew with barely contained lust. He nodded once, with certainty which gave two answers at once to Andrew; first, it was that Neil was pretty flustered, and second, he was too worked up to muster a vocal answer. Andrew dragged his fingers down to level with Neil's belly button, slowly, carefully, raking the skin with his nails, making Neil squirm slightly at the sensation.

Andrew huffed against his skin and began again with kisses, trailing his way to Neil's south, stopping himself at Neil's nipples, sucking them slightly, his tongue flickering at them, his teeth grazing the tender skin, carefully not to hurt Neil but enough to get a rise and quiet moan out of him. Andrew then continued down and sucking a bruise right below Neil's ribcage so he would be marked later in a place easily hid.

Andrew carries on until he reached Neil's waistband, with the bones pointing towards his length being a ridiculous tease. Andrew rolled his eyes and started taunting Neil with his tongue, teasing it along his waistband and following the crease of the bones to give Neil a taste of what was to come.

It was obvious it would happen, yet Andrew was slightly startled by Neil moaning and bucking his hips as if to tell Andrew to get on with it. After all, still Neil knew close to nothing in that area and Andrew knew what Neil liked. Neil's hands tugged a little harder at his neck, his thumbs pressed against the skin but when Andrew glanced up to check on Neil's face, all he could see was Neil biting his bottom lip, brows furrowed as Neil struggled not to moan too loud.

The flush that had spread from Neil’s cheeks down to his chest was a good sign, he was obviously getting restless as he murmured "It's good Andrew... Keep going, it's... Keep going, yeah."

Those words lacked coherence yet in conveyed the approval Andrew needed to keep going. Andrew brought both his hands to Neil's waistband while resting his head against Neil's thigh. Andrew pulled Neil's sweatpants down, before moving so he was level with Neil's face, both arms on either side of Neil, lowering himself down into a kiss.

He knew the freedom Neil now could feel on his cock would help him to get harder, the way in which they kissed only enforced this knowledge. Andrew ran his tongue over the crease of Neil’s lips, they parted as the kiss grew deeper. Andrew could feel Neil moaning into the kiss and when he got even louder, Andrew pulled away and went back to Neil's briefs.

Andrew started mouthing Neil, while looking at him, never breaking eye contact, wanting to drink in every moment of the way Neil looked when he was with him. It was something he would never admit doing, as he completely hated how satiated he felt whenever he could look upon Neil. Andrew brought his teeth over the obvious part where Neil's cock was and bit the fabric, tugging on it slightly, only before to bring his mouth down again, kissing the length that shine through the briefs, the shape apparent beneath the layer of fabric.

Neil's eyelids fluttered slightly at the teasing, his lip biting becoming more important, although he stopped it before to speak up, no louder than a whisper.

"God, Drew, I'm close."

Andrew took the hint and let his fingers hold the elastic of Neil's briefs before to pull down and toss them alongside the sweatpants in a messy pile they would later put in the laundry basket. Not wasting a second, Andrew brought his tongue from the base of Neil's cock to the tip kissing the tip before letting his mouth mold to the shape of his cock as he took him down into his mouth.

Andrew started slowly, steadying himself into a rhythm that would bring Neil over the edge. He brought a hand to Neil's balls and cupped them, gently stroking them while he kept sucking on Neil's dick. Neil's fingers slid into his hair, their hold tightening slightly in reaction to what Andrew was doing. Andrew couldn't help but moan around Neil's dick, which brought Neil to toss his head backwards, bucking his hips slightly higher.

It took a few minutes before Neil came into Andrew's mouth. Andrew pulled away, swallowing the cum in his mouth as he fought against the urge of licking his lips to remove the mess there and went up to Neil's mouth to kiss him again, so Neil could take a taste of himself as well.

Once Andrew decided it was enough, he stood from the bed, looked at Neil and murmured, loudly enough that Neil, who was utterly spent, could hear him, even if he struggled to focus.

"You were so good for me, Neil."

His words brought a soft moan out of Neil's lips, something that sounded like he was pleased. Andrew, no longer being able to stand seeing Neil like this; sprawled on his bed, naked and looking utterly sated, went to the bathroom to get himself off, rising his hand and mouth afterwards.

After 10 minutes or so, once he had the shower running and warm, the bathroom door opened to let in Neil asking if Andrew wanted to join him in the shower for round two. Rolling his eyes Andrew muttered out a quiet “yes”, leading to Andrew holding out a hand as he helped Neil step into the shower with him.


End file.
